


Sincerity

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: For HapiLin week day 2 "Sincerity"An extension of the Pair's A support where things are no longer left unsaid.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt, HapiLinWeek2020





	Sincerity

Finally, back to the surface. The sunlight feels so good on her skin that Hapi could very well let out a sigh of relief. But, she manages to refrain. For the moment, opting to focus her attention instead on her companion.

Linhardt, despite his exuberant insistence earlier, very nearly looks like he is about to pass out at this exact moment.

Linhardt is taller than Hapi, but he weights about as much as a stack of loose papers. Hapi leans in and braces him with one arm, leading him from the sewer entrance to Abyss, down past the first block of dorms to his ground-level room.

Hapi manages to get him inside and then allows him to all but collapse on his messy but still usable bed. Hapi shrugs and then opts to sit down on his desk chair, honestly a bit exhausted herself.

“If you need to take a nap,” Linhardt begins, causing Hapi to look over at him. “You are more than welcome to join me here on my bed.”

Hapi meets his gaze, searching. There appears to be no ill intent there, but Hapi still feels like she can never quite be sure. There isn’t very much room, but honestly, it seems super inviting right around now after running aimlessly around the abyss tunnels for hours.

“Sure, yeah, you owe me after all,” she grunts, taking off her cloak and walking over to the bed. “Come on, at least take your coat off,” she grumbles, reaching down and starting to tug his blazer off his shoulders.

Linhardt lets out an annoyed groan but does his best to help the effort nonetheless.

In the process, Linhardt’s hair becomes loose and tousled, starting to fall free from his bun. Hapi can’t helps but think of how pretty he looks.

Linhardt then settles in, pushed as far against the wall as he can manage. Hapi has just enough room to squeeze onto the bed with him, shoulder to shoulder. Surely, there had to be a better arrangement than this one? If Linhardt had meant any of what he said earlier, about how important she was to him…maybe then Hapi could just…curl up against his chest, sling her arms around him and breathe in his scent.

“You can get closer if you like,” Linhardt says suddenly.

“If I get any closer I’ll be lying on top of you,”

“That too is acceptable, if you wish it,” he says as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Although it might get a bit uncomfortable for me after a while.”

Hapi stares back at Linhardt for a long moment. He sure is weird, he says a lot of things that don’t make sense.

Like saying that Hapi herself is more important to him than the whole war? Ridiculous.

But he doesn’t seem like someone who lies. If he’s offering, it must be because he really is okay with it, and not just because he’s trying to accommodate her, right?

Hapi pulls closer, resting her head on his shoulder and letting one hand rest on Linhardt’s arm.

Linhardt lets out a pleased sigh, leaning into her warmth. His eyes are closed and he looks just so peaceful. Hapi however, doens’t feel like closing her eyes just yet. She watches his face, how the late afternoon light colours the pallor of his skin. He has always been pale, but he looks more sallow, drained. LIkely because of all the late nights he has been pulling for the sake of research. Research that was all meant to help her...

Without thinking, Hapi lifts a hand to brush a strand of hair back behind his ear. Perhaps distracted by his long eyelashes, Hapi’s hand lingers against his cheek.

“You may touch me however you like,” Linhardt’s voice startles her, causing Hapi’s hand to jerk back.

“You’re still awake?”

Linhardt’s eyes then slowly blink open and he meets her gaze. “Yes? Is that a problem?”

“No, not really I guess,” she says, glancing away and flushing.

Linhardt continues to observe her expression. “I enjoyed your touch, so no need to stop on my account,” he replies. “I know that you do not have any particularly deep feelings for me in return but, nonetheless—” his lips form a small smile. “I appreciate this, Hapi. I hope you know that.”

“Wait—” Hapi exclaims, rolling onto her side and meeting Lin’s eyes with a look of disbelief. “Now what are you talking about!? Deep feelings? What makes you think you know something like that!?”

Linhardt’s usually blank expression becomes tinged with a thin layer of melancholy. “You seem...displeased whenever I tried to express just how much you mean to me,” Linhardt says. “And so, I must conclude that you do not feel the same way.”

Hapi scoffs, letting herself fall forward, bracing one hand by Lin’s other shoulder.“You are a really smart guy, but have you considered this? What if I did have feelings for you!” With this, Hapi is now propped up over Linhardt, hands on either side of his head as she scowls down at him. What if I’ve liked you for a long time—even? What if, with all of that, with how you talk, it sounds like all you really care about is my crest and all the amazing discoveries you can make?” Linhardt’s eyes begin to widen slightly as she continues.

Hapi lets her head droop as she fights back a sigh. “Can you imagine, how much that must suck? To like someone that much, only for them to not even like you for who you are?”

“Hapi.”

“What.”

“I do like you.”

Hapi lifts her head and meets Linhardt’s gaze again, seeing in them a faint glimmer of warmth. She swallows thickly. This is the answer that she has been hoping for, and yet, she feels herself almost unable to answer him.

“You’ve made that much clear...finally,” she mutters. At long last, she lets herself fall down again, now pulling herself against his chest. Just like she wanted to, she wraps her arms around him and takes in his scent. Linhardt holds her back, pressing his face against her hair and breathing in deeply. “I appreciate this too, Linny.”

“Hmm?”

“That you didn’t leave. Even though you thought I didn’t like you back.”

Linhardt pauses briefly before replying. “Like I said, you are important to me. I don’t see why my desire to continue helping you should hinge on reciprocation of my feelings.”

Hapi lets out a gentle laugh. Just wishing that she could sigh with how happy and at-ease she feels. “I like you too, Linny.”


End file.
